Unbroken Bonds
by ellegrrrrl
Summary: Sukai is a special girl, with amazing powers. She meets Sasori and falls head over hells in love. But she leaves him, and meets Gaara, what could happen? Gaara/Sukai/Sasori Love Triangle Maybe Yaoi Sasori/Diedara?
1. The Past

**Okayy, i decided to post up my Naruto Fic.**

**It's got Gaara, Sasori and maybe Deidara, you never know i may put in some yaoi, lemon or LIME! :)**

**Anyway, this first chapter is set when Suaki (The main character) is only 7 years old. **

*** Means thoughts.**

Chapter One

~Sukais POV~  
"Hey wanna play?"I shouted to the other children, they just started at me. They thought I was evil...just like my mother had explained. I started to go after them but they just ran away. I sat sadly on a swing.

*When I graduate from here and get a headband I can finally leave and never return...everybody hates me*

A red headed kid walked over to me...he wasn't frightened of me! Who was he? I was a little happy because I had finally found someone who wasn't scared of me! He came me a huge smile the size of ginonormus cookie (YUMMY!) and he sat next to me on the other swing (like Gaara does in the anime but he is alone) ...he had piercing blue eyes just watching me.

"My names Sasori. Whats yours? Do you know what i am...I am just like you!" he said quietly. All I did was stare at him...my mouth wide open like this- :O. He was actually talking to me!

I snapped out of my day dream and took in what he had said.

"My name is Sukai and what do you mean I am just like you?" I said worriedly

*Had he figured out that I was a monster...was he going to run away from me like everyone else?*

He came closer as if he didn't want anyone to know and said "You have a kekagenki that no one else has, not even your own clan. I am the same it was a gift at birth was it not?"

He pulled out a wrist and turned it over. He pressed two fingers to it and whispered "Kieee Nuka"; there appeared an eye, blood red. He quickly explained to me that his power was called Killing Eyes and he could kill people with just one glare. He had tried it once when he was very small (not knowing what it was and how to use it) and nearly died.

So he would only use it in a life/death situation. I also stuck out a wrist and did the same but I whispered "Diasss Noi" instead. On my wrist appeared a dark shadow of a person. I explained that mine was called Shadows Of Darkeness, where I could make shadows and decide whether they were good or bad and order then about.

*Why had me and Sasori been picked...why did we deserve these powers? But I found someone like me it was good news and I would never let him go...no matter what happens!*

I would not tell me mother about this because she would try and ruin it because she is a horrible bitch with no life...she just torments mine! She didn't love me and she took no notice of me what so ever.

I had no other family, no father or brother they had died when two villages were at war and I never got to see the rest of my clan! I had no one to love me in this world but I had a new friend and hopefully one day he would love me!

As the years went by me and Sasori both grew incredibly. We had both graduated the academy and had both become chunni and were training for the next level.

We were both 15 with Sasori turning 16 in a couple of weeks and we both had strong feelings for each other until that night changed everything...

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

First chapter, whaddya think?

I personally didn't like it too much, but 1st chapters are always rubbish, so oh well. But it was way to short!

Anyway...review pleeeeease! :)


	2. This Changes Everything

**~still in the past~**

~Sukai's POV~  
I arrived back home after training to find my mother in an awful mood, like always but this one was the worst of all, she had never been like this before. She had changed over the years. This time she held a kunai knife. She was going to kill me! I quickly ran and called my shadows to my side.

I made them surround her so she had no escape and she quickly dropped the knife knowing that she would never win against me...not now, she knew she wasn't going to live to see tomorrow.

"Are you really going to kill me you worthless piece of shit?" She said. Before I replied I made quick work of her, a slit throat.

"Yes you evil bitch, you can never hurt me again, I'm glad I'll never see you again" I said evilly! I quickly ran from the house. I knew the ANBU Black Opps would arrive soon and so I had to make a quick getaway.

As I ran through the village I only made one stop. I went to see him. When I got there, my eyes were spurting tears but I had no idea why maybe it was the thought of leaving Sasori. He wrapped me in hug and I felt as I could never let go.

When I finally did let go I told him the story from the very start. He couldn't believe it yet he said he would hide you until they stopped looking (not the Sasori we know from the anime he's soo heartless) but I disagreed I couldn't pull him into this! I really had to leave yet he didn't believe me!  
He finally gave in and let me go...he kissed me (what a surprise) and I said "Don't get yourself killed and wait for me in the future we will die in each other's arms! If you die I will never ever forgive you!" He slowly nodded I could tell he was sad by the tears growing in his eyes.

I took off into the night with a backwards glance but I could hear him...sobbing uncontrollably but I had to go and I kept my head forward and left the village behind...

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

I know it's short, but oh well.

Reviews?


	3. She Left Me

**Okayy** **so i have another chapter for you! It's a bit longer then the others, enjoy it!**  
***Means thoughts.**

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe she had actually left and without a backward glance she left my life completely, no address, no number...no nothing. She had left my life forever and it felt as she would never come back to me, everyone in my family, everyone that I loved had now gone from my life.

First my parents, both dead but no one knows how they died and who killed them but people said it was after I had been born, I fell asleep and when I had awoken they were lying around me dead and I felt all strange like I had become something else.

Now she had left me, Sukai the person I loved the most in this world. She had gone, fleeing from a crime she had committed; she had murdered her own mother. I can understand why, her mother had been a mean piece of fucked up shit, she would beat her senseless till she couldn't fucking breath. That's why she deserved that death.

Sukai had gone revenge but I didn't just affect her…if affected me to.

The last living relative I knew of was my grandmother Chiyo, don't get me wrong she is the reason I became what I am she taught me everything I know about puppets but I could never live with her, my life would be hell!

So after that night where she had left me (I can't bring myself to speak her name) I packed my bags, cleared out my workshop and fled before the ANBU Black Opps could question me. I fled to the Village Hidden In The Mist.

The hometown of that great warrior but killing machine Zabuza and his best friend Haku. These were legends around here, even if they were evil.

I knew that if I stayed here no one would bother me and I could live a happy life and try to forget about the girl that had crushes my life completely and ruined everything.

~Two Years Later~  
I was running and running, I knew they wouldn't catch me but I couldn't take any chances. When I reached headquarters I slowed down to a complete stop. This mission I had decided to go it alone without my partner Deidara. I bet you are wondering where you know that name from…that's right he's in the Atakasuki and so was I.

I pressed my ring into the wall of the cave and it slowly opened and I walked inside. I went straight to Peins (leader) office and without knocking I went straight in (we was good friends and I could call him by his first name, not Leader-sama).

"Here are the scrolls you wanted Pein," I said in my low, deep voice.

"Thank you Sasori, excellent work. You are now free to do as you wish until next month when your next mission arrives (I know that's not how it works but oh well) now go and see Deidara, he was worried about you" said a calm voice coming from beneath a shadow. (You see Pein didn't like lots of people to know his appearance but I knew it)

With a curt nod I swept from the room and after a quick chat with Deidara I was off back to my room. Where I could think in peace.

*How did I become like this, an S-Rank Criminal, Atakasuki member, a person that kills people to make puppets out of them and for fun?*

I smiled; I brought out my wrist, pressed two fingers to it and whispered "Kieee Nuka". An eye appeared blood red. No one knew about my secret power only Pein, I had come close to revealing it once but Pein stepped in and help me get things under control again. I stared at it, I hadn't done this since me and Sukai had shown each other out Kekagenki's.

I let out a sigh, however had I become an Atakasuki member? I touched my mark and the memories came flooding back. (This mark can store special memories and when it s touched the memories can be looked at. To use the full extent of his power Sasori's real eyes need to be blood red and his must summon his special puppet.)

_~Flashback~  
I had completed my 10th murder in The Village Hidden In The Mist, yet I was known all around the world. The people knew my name  
Akasuna No Sasori_

And all that got me to be an S-Rank Criminal and it got me noticed by the world's biggest gang ever The Atakasuki. I admired them for what they work and grace with missions. I never thought I would be a part of them until they approached me. They said I had to accept or I would die and what do you think I did, I accepted!  


_~End Flashback~  
_

Mission after mission soon forgot her face, her voice, everything about her just slipped my mind.  
When I went on a mission to The Village Of Fire, I knew it was the most dangerous mission yet!

Yes they faked my death, they had to otherwise I would have really been dead. They did it because the ANBU Black Opps where on my trail and I needed a quick exit.

But then I remembered after my fake body had been found (a puppet) I remembered my promise to Sukai.

_  
~Flashback~  
She had her arms around me, tears flowing from both from both of our eyes. "Don't get yourself killed; wait for me in the future. If you die I will never forgive you", she said. I kissed her (which took her by surprise) and I nodded in agreement._

~End Flashback~  
  
I had been a hard promise to make, what if we didn't over each other anymore? What if I really did die? What if I never found her again? These entire questions didn't have an answer, would they ever be answered?

We were going to die in each other's arms but I had broken that promise and now she would never forgive me. So I had to set things right! In a body of a puppet (so no one would recognize me I can't remember the name of the justsu) I went off in search of her. I checked every nook and cranny for her…but no I never found her. (I had gotten leave from the Atakasuki for a personal mission) but after many long months of searching I finally found her!  
In my hometown Village Hidden In The Red Sand. I knew she might be here because this is where she thought I would look first for her...I never looked her here at first because it would be too saddening to see the place that caused the death of my parents.  
Then one day after 2 longs years since she left, I saw her beautiful face. Hidden amongst the trees and leaves, I sucked up all my strength and walked towards her, calling her name. I knew I would get the beating of a lifetime but that didn't matter. I swore to myself I wouldn't lose her again! Even if I had to die.

She turned around, face to face with me and I saw the change on her face and she…

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Right sorry about the very small flashbacks! It's hard to write. And as for not remembering the justsu Sasori uses to change into puppets, I've no idea what it's called. Sorrry!

Review :)


	4. Her Story

**Another chapter for you my loverlies! Hope you like it, i made it longer again! Yeyy! :D**

Chapter 4

I couldn't believe it, I really had left him. Would he come looking for me or am I just kidding myself. Did he really love me?

I was headed to the Village of the Red Sand, Sasori's hometown. I didn't tell him anything, where I was going and what I was going to do with my life. I didn't even tell him that I loved him, when I walked away from him; I knew he was crying and that I would never see him again. But I had to forget him or I would never get my life back on track. I can only hope that if he does come looking, that the Village of Red San will be the first place he looks. Then he would find me.

I didn't know what to do when I arrived, so I went straight to the Kazakargaue's office and they sent me to live with the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. I only hoped that the day could get better and not worse. They welcomed me with warmth and love. They had never had anyone else. Their parents were dead and no one came near Gaara. They were glad to have a visitor of some kind. The Village of Red Sand had many different ways of doing things and it was a strange landscape. All that sand, no grass or coldness, just warmth and muggy days. Yet I was happy because I hadn't been followed and I could get on with my life.

~A Week Later~  
After a week with the Sand Siblings it all began to look better and my future was a bright and clear one, with many good thing approaching. In the presence of my new "family" I could forget all my fears and worries and just be happy. I wasn't scared of Gaara, he was a friend. Kankuro practically adored me because of my kekagenki powers and Temari was ok with me but also a little edgy and strange but I had no idea why, maybe because I had come from out of nowhere or because I wasn't like anyone else. I started doing regular missions and I was settling in fine.

I went on mission after mission, by myself sometimes but usually I was with one of the Siblings. Gaara and I had struck up a special friendship, because he had a bad childhood and a broken up family, just as I did. He had murdered his old tutor (out of self-defense) and I knew what he had gone through and what it had felt like. We would often sit up on the roof and talk about the past, our childhoods and our feelings and yet nearly every time I ended up in tears, but he was always there to comfort me.

I don't know why I always cried, Gaara had a worse past then me because he found nobody yet I did. I had found Sasori and all Gaara had was himself and he often got pretty lonely. But I was now determined to make him feel better and to feel loved and wanted, just like me. And I though at 15 years old was a good place to start. I and Gaara were best-friends and in the weeks that had gone by we were closer then air. We had both found someone special, it was each other and we were each other's second piece, he was my second part to my body. My soul mate. I maybe even loved him and him me but what did I know...? I was a 15year old girl trying to figure out what my place in the world was and what I had to do to make it to the top.

The day I finally found my life unfolding was he day I met someone special; it was in the shape of a teenage boy, his name was Gaara.

~Two Years Later~  
It seemed so long ago yet it was only 2 years. Gaara had helped me find my place in the world and I found his and together we worked our way to the top, we were so successful and hard-working. We had finally reached our dreams, to be loved and to find our places in the world.

We were partners in crime; I was 17, Gaara was 18 and we had our whole lives ahead of us, barley adults. Yet we chose to live our lives dangerously. We went on missions that involved us risking our necks and freedom and often we had to kill to survive. We were S-Rank Criminals and partners but we had something much much better and stronger than that. We had our friendship, and that was special. He had helped me and it completely changed my life. When I was a mere 15 years old I thought of Gaara as a best-friend and a silly crush.

But now he is a best-friend and I love him even more then I did yet he doesn't know it. I had completely lost my feelings for Sasori and I hadn't used me kekagenki in 2 years ever since I met Gaara. I had never felt the need to, I was becoming more powerful and stronger every day and Gaara always protected me with his life and sand no matter what.

But the feelings for him arose a bit when I heard of his (Sasori's) death and I thought back to that night when I left and when I had murdered my own Mother. We had made a promise and I thought he would keep it but he was now in the past and I had forgotten him before this had happened. I had gotten on with my life after him and he being dead was a harsh blow to me but he was an old friend to be forgotten, nothing more.

Then I realized, I had never told Gaara about my power, only Sasori. I was frightened that if I told him he might turn me in to the ANBU Black Opps for my forgotten crime, he might have destroyed me completely and loved me no more. Only Kankuro in my family knew. So I had decided to tell Gaara once and for all and I didn't care what happened to me anymore.

"Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Come here purleaseeeeee!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

He stumbled into the room half awake looking very sleepy, with bags underneath his eyes.

"Omg, I am soo sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I thought you were awake so I shouted of you" I apologized and I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Aww Suki its okay, my dreams weren't anything too good (he smiled at me) I could never stay angry at you. So, what did you want?" he said.

I took one look at his smile and smiled back, I loved his smile. It made him look adorable, even though he was 18 he still looked like a little teenager.

"Well I have kept something from you and Temari for 2years. Only Kankuro knows" I watched his face twist into a shocked angry mess, but he didn't say or do anything, which made me want to continue with my story...which I did.

"When I was born, I was given a rare and special but very dangerous gift that no one else, not my clan or family had and I don't think anyone else will ever have it. It is mine alone and I have to deal with it. My Mother hated me; the sight of me repulsed her. She blamed me for all her wrongs and she had blamed me for my clan's death and the death of my Father. As time went on I found out that there was only one other person like me. His name was Akasuna No Sasori and he was my only real friend as a child. He held me through the very painful nights, through all the tears, depression and all my pain. My Mother would beat me every day, not caring what happened and if I lived or died." I took a breath.

I saw Gaara's face change, tears in his eyes. Pure sadness on his face.

"But I'm not finished yet. One night it got too much and she pushed me over that fucking edge. I killed her with one single strike. I was sick of her being boss and playing her silly little games. I killed her using *Shadows Of Darkeness* my power. I can conjure up the souls of the dead or shadows some people call them and I can get them to obey me as their Master. That is why you idiotic brother adores me so much, my shadows are like puppets and the best form of puppets there is. I and Sasori were best-friends and I had loved him and when I fled my village it broke both of our hearts. I promised him something, but I knew we would never keep the promise and be together again. I knew he would break the promise and he did just that a month ago. He had died without saying goodbye. He had been my only friend as a child, now I have 3 fantastic ones I would die for and would never change. So please Gaara please don't abandon me. I had loved Sasori a long time ago yet he had broken my heart and you were there to fix it just in time, any longer and I would have been dead to the world. I don't love him anymore and I'll never forgive him in my lifetime. I just want you and no one else because I think I may love you." I begged.

I looked at him, tears running freely down my cheeks. I looked into his piercing blue eyes that were swimming with tears. He started to walk over to me.

He said "This is hard for me to ask and may be hard for you to answer but-"

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Okayy, this is going to be my last chapter for a while, I've got some things to sort out and do. But I promise I'll have some more soon! :)

Reviiew! :]


End file.
